Traitor
by Chita Aru No Kokyu-Nii
Summary: "Aa... namaku Uzu," "Uzu..?" tanyanya penasaran "Haji.. Hajisa! Take.. ru!" kataku panik. "Heee… Takeru-kun, ya?" katanya menanggapi. "Namaku Hyuga. Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal? AKU AKAN MENGHIANATIMU HINATA


**TRAITOR**

.

By : Chita Aru No Kokyu-Nii

.

Pairing : Naru - ?/ (author belum bisa nentuin pairingnya, maap ya)

.

Disclamer : Mashashi Kisimoto – senpai (ngefans berat author sama dia # akhhhh)

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Abal-abal, (sedikit lebih dari sedikit banget)

.

Segala sesuatu yang diakibatkan fict ini (ex. Mual, muntah, stres, kejang-kejang, kekurangan, dll) tidak ada pertanggung jawaban dari author, segala sesuatunya dilimpahkan kepada pembaca.

.

Author menerima FLAME

.

HAPPY READING and RnR

.

Akhirnya aku sampai. Di kota ini akhirnya aku akan terbebas dari kekang takdir. Memulai hidupku yang baru dan mengulang semuanya dari awal. Kembali ke kertas putih. Semoga ini adalah akhir dari perjalanan panjangku.

Sekarang aku harus mencari seseorang yang bernama Hyuga Neji-san. Dia adalah harapan terakhirku. Aku memeriksa sekelilingku. Mencari seseorang untuk bertanya dimana orang yang bernama Hyuga Neji tinggal. Tapi tidak ada siapapun.

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju ke pusat kota. Saat aku berbelok di sebuah tikungan, aku menabrak seseorang.

"_Aww ..._" jeritku dan seseorang yang kutabrak itu bersamaan. Aku jatuh di trotoar dan mendarat dengan tidak menyenangkan. Sikuku yang mendarat terlebih dahulu terlihat sedikit lecet dan memar. Aku segera mengusap dan membersihkannya dari debu-debu kecil yang menempel. Kemudian aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah orang yang kutabrak tadi.

Betapa terkejutnya aku menyadari kalau orang yang baru saja kutabrak adalah seorang gadis. Gadis ini berambut hitam panjang dengan poni yang sedikit menutupi alisnya. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai ke bawah hingga menyentuh trotoar. Kulitnya putih pucat. Dia mengenakan jaket berwarna biru dongker dan celana panjang _jogging _yang berwarna sama dengan jaketnya.

"_G-Gomenasai_! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku seraya menyodorkan tanganku untuk membantunya.

Gadis itu menerima tanganku lalu kubantu dia untuk berdiri. Dia masih mengusap-usap bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. Matanya terpejam rapat, mungkin karena menahan sakit. Lalu aku juga menyadari satu hal… gadis ini tingginya sama denganku! Padahal tinggiku lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"_A-Anu… _apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku lagi.

"Eh? Yaa! Aku baik-baik saja, kok!" jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat keseluruhan wajahnya. Matanya besar juga sedikit tajam. Bola matanya berwarna putih cerah. Aku terpana melihat senyumnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan rona wajahku yang mulai memerah. "Maafkan aku!" ujarku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Tidak, tidak, aku juga salah karena melamun. Maafkan aku juga, ya?" katanya seraya memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapi responnya. Dia sepertinya gadis yang baik. Apa sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja padanya apa dia tahu dimana Hyuga Nejji-san tinggal?

"Aa._.. _namaku Uzu," kuhentikan kalimatku sendiri. Hampir saja aku menyebut namaku.

"Uzu..?" kata gadis itu penasaran.

"Haji.. Hajisa! Take.. ru!" kataku panik.

"Heee… Takeru-kun, ya?" katanya menanggapi. "Namaku Hyuga. Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal?

"Iya, senang berkenalan denganmu," kataku seraya menjabat tangannya. Eh? Hyuga? Jangan-jangan dia… kutanya padanya blak-blakan tentang dugaanku, "Hyuga? Jangan-jangan kau saudara dari Hyuga Neji-san?"

"Eh? _Nii-chan_? Kau kenal kakakku?" jawabnya. Sepertinya gadis ini adalah adik Hyuga Neji-san. Aku beruntung, aku bisa meminta Hyuga-san untuk mengantarku ke rumahnya, atau setidaknya memberi tahuku alamatnya.

"_Ano… _Hyuga-san? Aku ingin bertemu dengan kakakmu. Ada yang ingin kudiskusikan dengannya," kataku. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan… maukah kau mengantarkanku padanya?"

"Umh! Tentu saja!" jawabnya. Aku menghela napas lega. "Aku sekarang memang mau pulang. Ikuti saja aku!" katanya sambil berpose layaknya seorang pahlawan.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_, Hyuga-san!" kataku mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku.

"Hinata," balas Araragi-san.

"Eh?"

"Panggil saja aku Hinata. Aku agak risih kalau mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan marga keluargaku," ujar Hyuga-san

"Ah, baik! Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan, Hinata-san," kataku.

"Ahaha, tidak usah memakai '-san' juga tidak apa-apa," tanggapnya seraya mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Begitulah… pertemuan pertamaku dengan Hinata. Sebuah pertemuan yang akan menjadi ingatan berharga yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Namun juga pertemuan yang pada akhirnya akan kusesalkan seumur hidupku.

Karena…

_Aku akan mengkhianati Hinata…_

.

To Be Continue

.

RnR Please ...


End file.
